1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices by a selective epitaxial growth (SEG) process and semiconductor devices manufactured by the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include source/drain regions adjacent to gate structures. Such source/drain regions may include epitaxial layers formed, e.g., by a SEG process. In order to perform the SEG process only on a given region of a substrate, a capping layer having a long incubation time may be used.